<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugar for the pill by silencio0906</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825159">sugar for the pill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencio0906/pseuds/silencio0906'>silencio0906</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:43:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencio0906/pseuds/silencio0906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金东贤×林煐岷<br/>退圈摄影师s × 私房模特m</p>
<p>字母文学/没车/有色情情节</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 上篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1</p><p>林煐岷第一次见到金东贤本人是在金东贤的家——被金东贤称作工作室的地方。他坐在金东贤家的客厅里面，双手捧着金东贤端给他的冰美式，冰凉的玻璃杯壁根本无法降温他心底的燥热。</p><p>金东贤和他想象中的样子几乎完全一致，或者说和他隔着屏幕看到过无数次的那个金东贤完全一致。是少见的可以称得上是剑眉星目的人，不笑的时候有棱角的骨相直让人徒生惧意。说起来金东贤倒是常笑的，从他进门开始，嘴角就时常挂着温和疏离的微笑。但林煐岷最喜欢看的还是金东贤那双手，指节分明，手臂有凸起的青筋，不得不承认论坛里“看一眼他的手都会出现幻痛”的评价真实可信，此时他只是坐在一边的沙发上摆弄着相机就让林煐岷看得出神。</p><p>“咔嚓——”</p><p>林煐岷还呆呆地看着人，注意到那人抬起相机的时候金东贤已经对着他按下快门。</p><p>“我试一下光，很漂亮。”</p><p>他和大多数慕名而来做金东贤摄影模特的人没什么两样。金东贤宣布退圈有段时日了，但依然是座绕不过的高山。他退圈以后以职业摄影师的身份出现，以私房拍摄最为著名，或是脆弱易碎、或是遒劲有力，他总是抓得住镜头下的身体最美的瞬间。大多数熟悉他的圈内人士对他不无执念，林煐岷也不是第一个跟他提出请求的人。</p><p>“金先生真的不再继续约调了吗？我很崇拜您来着。”</p><p>金东贤也有被人惹恼冷着脸拒绝人的时候，或许是今天心情还不错，林煐岷的语气里也实在没有冒犯的意思，他就笑着回答。</p><p>“嗯，没什么兴趣了。”</p><p>“真可惜。”</p><p>林煐岷发自内心地惋惜，连嘴角向下弯的弧度都在诉说着委屈。</p><p>拍摄是在金东贤其中一间卧室里进行。向阳的方向，长窗邀请午后的阳光做客，素净纯白的装修和布置很衬林煐岷的气质。在拍摄之前摄影师总会对模特做些了解的，如果说金东贤是被圈内人仰慕的对象，林煐岷应该算得上是天菜新人了。见面前金东贤想象中的缪斯哥哥妩媚艳绝，该是多少少男梦中情人的样子，可走进他房间的林煐岷穿着白衬衣浅色牛仔裤，干净得仿佛不染凡尘——这个词出现在金东贤脑海中的时候，他也被自己肉麻到了。</p><p>金东贤请他坐在窗台上，用最舒服的姿势。林煐岷一双长腿有些无所适从，试着触了触地面，又勾起脚尖。手臂撑在身侧，衬衫包裹的轮廓在阳光下若隐若现。</p><p>“那现在……要脱衣服吗？”</p><p>金东贤抬起头，他走向窗边的林煐岷，手指抚上他的衬衣纽扣。一颗、两颗……</p><p>“这样就好。”</p><p>他停住动作没有继续，只是这样却让林煐岷的耳际泛红。林煐岷有些难为情，便转过头不看他的镜头，直直朝着窗外看。</p><p>金东贤在取景框的背后真正意识到缪斯的含义。他们尽情地拍了很多组照片，只是在方寸的房间里也足够动人。窝在柔软被子里的男人和半露的长腿。半提着牛仔裤毫无威胁地踹向镜头的脚丫。还有把脸蒙进枕头里却遮不住的泛红肌肤和兔子尾巴。</p><p>金东贤不承认他看着小兔子有点笨拙地摆弄着他的玩具的时候有点心动。他说那是一个摄影师在审美层面上的愉悦，仅此而已。</p><p> </p><p>#2</p><p>林煐岷确实满足他在审美上的追求，从这个意义上来说，也是他的缪斯没错。</p><p>林煐岷的美是超越一切刻板印象的美。他很为他难找到一个定义。就像初见那天他以为林煐岷是不染凡尘的天使，可隔天穿着皮衣淋了雨坐在街角昏黄路灯下的林煐岷却毫不在意把自己弄脏，好像初见那天解开两颗扣子都会脸红的男人是他记忆里的错觉，他在无人的街角褪去衣衫的遮蔽，用含着欲望的眼神望着他的镜头时像是被人践踏得欲坠的野玫瑰，惹人怜爱又激起魔鬼凌虐的本能。</p><p>金东贤并不会拒绝模特拍摄bdsm主题的写真——这几乎成为了他大部分作品的主题，而他只是把自己隔离在镜头的背后。他看着男孩女孩在他面前跪下，脱去衣衫戴上项圈镣铐，用细绳和铁链束缚着自己的身体。冷静的快门声像是审判，宣告着无趣徒刑。</p><p>也有人情不自禁叫他主人，请求着他降临的惩罚。那时候的金东贤就皱着眉头看着相机的显示屏幕，有些惋惜地说，“这组拍的效果不是很好，等下再继续吧。”</p><p>能等到这个继续的人都算是幸运。</p><p>也有他心情不错的时候，无妨顺手帮人打一个漂亮的绳结。遇到他心情不好的时候，若是非要缠着他叫他主人，他便会一通电话叫来位助手帮忙——他倒也不拒绝直面那些熟悉的场面，他的镜头也不拒绝，恪尽职守地记录着皮鞭和蜡油下的身体。</p><p> </p><p>#3</p><p>林煐岷是唯一一个让他破戒的人。</p><p>倒也说不上用什么心计，他的心思金东贤一眼便能看穿。他只是靠一张让人拒绝不了的无辜脸蛋，生得好看原本就是天赋。</p><p>林煐岷在他面前脱了衣裤，裸露的背和臀腿间印着粉红色的细密伤痕。</p><p>“我想拍有伤痕的身体。”</p><p>他把伤痕展示给金东贤看，横七竖八的浅色痕迹，青涩稚嫩又无规律可循，实在是拙劣的作业。</p><p>“我自己试了试，可是太难看了。”</p><p>他抬头望着金东贤的眼睛，眼底清澈透亮，像是童话里不知危险摇动着纺织机的公主。</p><p>“可以请你帮忙吗？”</p><p>“你知道我不会再动手的。”</p><p>金东贤缓缓抬眸，注视着那双装作无辜模样的下垂眼。他有些后悔上次帮他调整项圈的时候，下意识地用指节钳着他的下颌摆一个好看的角度。这回轮到林煐岷躲闪着他的目光。</p><p>“就只是为了拍摄也不可以吗……想要更漂亮的伤口。”</p><p>金东贤嘴角勾起带着嘲笑意味的笑，不知是在笑林煐岷还是他自己，愿者上钩罢了。</p><p>“是用散鞭吗？伤口很浅又很乱。”</p><p>金东贤打开柜子上了锁的抽屉，取出一根细长精致的藤鞭，用酒精棉擦拭干净。</p><p>他让林煐岷靠着椅背站着，像是位量体裁衣的匠人般用鞭尾在他身上比划着。</p><p>“在这里做一组伤口可以吗？这里的骨骼生得很精致，拍出来会很漂亮。”</p><p>金东贤没等他的回答，自顾自地问着，好像只是追求完美构图的艺术创造者。</p><p>“这里的伤痕原本就很好看了，用两道贯穿的红痕点缀一下就好。”</p><p>金东贤冷静又温和的声音让林煐岷有些错觉。好像自己只是艺术家笔下的画布，任人在身上涂抹斑斓的油彩。</p><p>裹挟着风声呼啸而落的一鞭把他拉回现实，没给他留下扼制住喉咙里粗重喘息声的机会。</p><p>紧接着两下、三下。落在他背上的鞭只有低低的闷响，却触着他最敏感的痛觉神经。他蜷着腰想要躲，却不能减轻一点落在他身上的疼痛。</p><p>“别动。”</p><p>金东贤冷静的声音似乎不再带着温柔，像是对作品严苛的艺术工作者，责怪他弄乱了精心设计的图案。</p><p>并不像什么画笔。他手中的细鞭是毫不留情的，落在他臀腿间的时候害他毫无尊严地落了泪。</p><p>金东贤停下了手中的动作。</p><p>他让他抬头，去拍他挂着泪痕颤动的长睫毛。他承认艺术有时就是这样无序，虽然他精心设计的创作是上乘的佳品，但此时乱了阵脚垂泪挣扎的美人却是千金难觅，可遇而不可求。</p><p>“很疼吗？”</p><p>塌着腰伏在椅子上的林煐岷再也不会相信金东贤的温柔，哪怕现在金东贤正小心翼翼地捞着他的腰扶他站稳。</p><p>他实在难以站稳，在鞭声划过空气时他便腿软地坠落。金东贤看着跪趴在椅子上的人，只是转了转手腕，又把鞭痕准确地印在他的身上。</p><p>“好疼…不要…”</p><p>金东贤听着他的话停下了动作，检查着他的伤口。林煐岷带着哭腔乞求他手下留情。</p><p>“不要再打了…真的好疼。”</p><p>金东贤的手指抚过他布着鞭痕的臀肉，答非所问。</p><p>“接下来是这里，这些痕迹的颜色太浅了，要渗着血才好看。”</p><p>他的大手扶着林煐岷的腰，直到他停下扭动挣扎的动作，才再次挥鞭落下重重的一记。</p><p>这次他没有去哄落着泪的美人。尽管林煐岷颤抖着躲着他的镜头，也还是诚实地被记录了这一刻的美。</p><p>他像是个冷静的执行者，却一次一次击碎着林煐岷的心理防线。林煐岷哭红了眼睛，抽噎着望着他的镜头时像是易碎的娃娃，他便想真的将他打碎——在每一次放下相机说现在继续的时候。</p><p>林煐岷对痛觉是敏感的，也是迷恋的，却没人能真正令他臣服，与他接触过的主人都更像是他寻求痛感的工具。他总是掌握着进退的节奏，即使跪在人足下也不卑微，像是山崖上高贵的神像般不容践踏。</p><p>可是金东贤好像正在温柔地碾碎他。他甚至无意去制造他的痛苦，分明对他照顾有加又好像是漠不关心，他捉摸不透他。</p><p>他好像只在意镜头下的画面罢了。</p><p> </p><p>#4</p><p>金东贤帮他简单处理了伤口。用酒精棉擦过伤口的时候轻柔地像是对着怕痛的孩童，却又在帮他提起牛仔裤的时候让粗布摩擦着他伤痕累累的肌肤，分明是故意的。</p><p>林煐岷吃痛地皱眉，想揉一揉又不敢触碰受了伤的可怜屁股。</p><p>金东贤嘲笑着看他。</p><p>“哥下次别再试探我的心思了。”</p><p>林煐岷被他戳穿有点慌张无措，尽管本来就是一出演员和观众都无心的表演。</p><p>“我不是那么容易被骗到的人。难道哥想接吻的时候，也要编个想拍吻痕和红肿嘴唇的借口吗？”</p><p>直到最后林煐岷都没有拥有过一点主动权，就算金东贤讲着敬语叫他哥哥。</p><p>“哥是我遇到过的最漂亮的模特没错。可是要不要拍的决定权在我。”</p><p> </p><p>可金东贤却总是节节败退。在这场心理攻防战中他几乎溃不成军，甚至有了缴械投降的想法。</p><p>林煐岷再次找到他的时候，说对他的工具有些好奇。鬼使神差地，金东贤从那次见面之后就再也没有将柜子落锁。在他的默许下，林煐岷径自打开他的抽屉挑选工具。</p><p>他好像对做大美人的工具人这回事乐此不疲。</p><p>在林煐岷拿着两只皮带问他哪个比较痛的时候，他嘴角勾笑说我的手掌比较痛，你要不要试试。</p><p>他以为他是喜欢征服的。所以当那些自称为奴的男孩女孩以臣服的姿态跪在身下时，他觉得这场游戏还没开始就已经结束了。他是一个很麻木的人，并不用冷漠克制，他本来就丧失了共情的情绪。</p><p>但是他却好像沦陷于林煐岷了。他以为他最后留下的感情是审美，是美刺激着他最后的神经。可能是吧，林煐岷在他眼中分明就是一个怎样都美的人，他对美人的疼痛能够共情也不算奇怪。</p><p>林煐岷像只高贵的猫，他也想过真正地征服他，去磨平他全部的棱角。但他不舍得，在看到他带着些惧意的眼神时，在他或是哭或是笑的表情都有些僵硬时，他只想好好保护着他的漂亮娃娃。</p><p>他们维持着很微妙的默契。在调教时金东贤会做那个不可忤逆的主人，会给林煐岷极致的疼痛和践踏。但走出情景后又会百般骄纵，万事都顺着林煐岷的心意，把人宠得无法无天。</p><p>金东贤才没有输。他放纵着林煐岷得寸进尺，却像是牵着风筝的人。他保护着林煐岷的骄矜，才能让他不会倦怠于片刻凌虐带来的愉悦。</p><p>林煐岷足够得寸进尺。</p><p>他一边摘下眼罩揉着自己苦不堪言的伤口，一边抽噎着问金东贤。</p><p>“再也不会动手的金东贤先生，可以和我确认关系，做我的固定s吗？”</p><p>金东贤坐在一旁擦拭着相机的屏幕，笑着摇头。</p><p>“不可以。”</p><p>林煐岷正准备发起新一轮的撒娇攻势，来得到一个早就成为定论的固有答案，金东贤接着说。</p><p>“想要确定关系的话，和我结婚吧。”</p><p>他凑过来在他脸颊落了个吻。</p><p>“我娶你做我的固定老婆好不好。”</p><p> </p><p>#end</p><p>是婚后。</p><p>林煐岷让金东贤陪他去打第二个耳骨洞。金东贤问他会不会痛他说很痛，他问金东贤要不要一起金东贤不要。</p><p>他说我怕疼。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 下篇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#1</p><p>金东贤在暗房里摆弄了许久他的胶卷才出来，瞥了眼墙上的时钟。和他预估的时间相差无几，这会儿他的宝贝应该洗好澡正在床上等着他了。最近林煐岷对拍vlog起了兴致，原本就有粉丝基础的他现在广受欢迎，所以更是把vlog当成事业来认真对待。金东贤想，他这会儿应该正在编辑新的一期吧。</p><p>林煐岷热衷于拍摄婚后日常的小片段，他们并没有隐藏令人艳羡的婚情，圈内人虽然惋惜自己再没机会一睹芳泽，也还是大方地给这对金瓜金花送上了祝福。</p><p>金东贤迫不及待地朝房间走去，却在经过浴室时听到了令人神思荡漾的声音。他没多想就推门走了进去。</p><p>他有点后悔现在自己手上没拿着相机——还要相机做什么，他忍不住自嘲。眼前的画面实在是旖旎无边。浴缸里满满的泡沫晶莹透亮，男人的肌肤上泛着潋滟的水光。他此刻的姿势有些暧昧，金东贤仔细瞧了瞧，看清了他正在做着的事情，嘴角忍不住地勾笑。他倚靠着浴缸的边缘跪立，手指正将一只电动按摩棒推入自己的后穴。</p><p>“哥哥——”</p><p>林煐岷显然没想到金东贤这时候会出现在这里，以为今天他又会忙上一阵，一个人心痒难耐在浴室做起了不知羞的事情。他愣住了，手中的动作也停了下来，那只小玩具还有一截露在体外，他尴尬得不知所措。</p><p>相比之下金东贤悠闲自在得多，他将袖子高高挽起，认认真真地洗起了手。他注意到林煐岷僵直的身体小幅度地扭动了一下，草草地擦了擦手上的水走到他身边。</p><p>他把他体内那只小玩意猛地往里一推，尽管有沐浴泡泡的润滑还是让林煐岷吃痛地叫了一声。</p><p>“哥怎么能不等我，自己先玩了起来。”</p><p>他从林煐岷手里拿过遥控器按开了开关，林煐岷身子一抖，没跪稳往旁边滑了一下，被金东贤的手臂捞住。林煐岷顺着环上金东贤的肩膀，凑到他耳边低声说。</p><p>“惩罚我吧。”</p><p>林煐岷很少和他说这样的话，这反而让金东贤觉得受到了挑衅，按着手里的遥控器推高了两个档位。怀里的——准确地说是——挂在身上的男人扭动身子的频率幅度难以控制地加大，金东贤却没给他拥抱或是安抚，拽着人让人撑着浴缸边沿站立着，紧实的臀线和穴口垂下的小环一并暴露在空气里。</p><p>金东贤朝他的臀瓣挥了一掌，转身回房间挑了件趁手的工具。约二指宽的一根真皮戒尺，双面缝纫有着耐磨的厚度。他习惯性地用酒精棉消了毒，往手心挥了一下试了试力度。</p><p>浴室里的林煐岷此刻被身体里的小东西折磨得难受，却不敢乱动，只能小幅地晃着腰肢缓解。金东贤还算是贴心，离开浴室的时候调高了室内灯暖的温度，让出了水浴的林煐岷不至于受了风寒，却要忍受着自内而外的燥热。</p><p>金东贤回到浴室，径直走到他身后，手指抚上他大腿内侧。他的手指向上摸索着，那处的湿润显然不是源于浴缸里的泡沫。他把按摩棒的震动调至低档，向下按了按林煐岷的腰椎骨，林煐岷就把腰塌出一个好看的曲线，双臀不自主地高高翘着。金东贤不紧不慢地把戒尺搭在林煐岷的腰窝里。</p><p>“哥哥自己在这里玩了多久？”</p><p>他分明知道他走进来时林煐岷才刚把小玩具塞入后穴，可是哪有那么多道理可讲，浴室里没有时钟，他笃定林煐岷讲不出答案。</p><p>“我进了暗房差不多两个多小时，就算120分钟吧。那应该打多少下，哥清楚了吗。”</p><p>“唔……”</p><p>林煐岷支支吾吾不说话，他被人强行扭曲的逻辑搞得有点委屈。</p><p>“哥知道我不太喜欢算数字，所以……”</p><p>“一百二十下。”</p><p>林煐岷没等他说完就抢着回答，生怕他再改口，连讨价还价的机会都不留给他。金东贤抓着戒尺朝人臀峰砸去，细腻皮质与水光覆盖的皮肤接触发出“啪”的声响，在浴室的狭小空间里轰鸣。</p><p>“这十下是罚你打断我的话。”</p><p>林煐岷自知犯了人的戒，他总是得意忘形，忘记那个男人冷了脸之后有多么无情。</p><p>“一百二十下自己数。”</p><p>浴室里的声音便只剩下戒尺划过空气砸在人身上时的声音，和林煐岷一声一声念着的数字。金东贤每重重地挥下一戒尺，身子软的那人就不自觉地往前倾着身子，金东贤只等着他重新调整好姿势才继续抬起手腕。</p><p>红痕均匀地在他臀上肿起，泛着水光格外楚楚可怜。金东贤按了按手心里的遥控器，仿佛适应了震动忘记了这回事的林煐岷突然受到一下刺激，身体就倾斜着往一旁倒去。这次金东贤没有扶着他任他跌坐在水里，受苦的臀肉一接触到温热的水直让人痛呼出声。</p><p>金东贤不出声地等着他重新站好，瞥见那人泛红的眼角。</p><p>“多少下了。”</p><p>“四十…”</p><p>金东贤观察着那人红肿的嫩肉和粗重的呼吸，大手抚上他的身后揉了揉，冰凉的体温稍稍缓解他的疼痛。但他才没那么好心，他的手指顺着挤进他身后的穴道，碾着他体内的东西像是要把他弄碎。</p><p>“哥想要稍微歇一会吗。”</p><p>他当然不想——他知道没安好心的男人只是想换个玩法将他折磨得更加痛苦。但他知道拒绝也于事无补，缄口不言也会换来惩罚。</p><p>“嗯……要。”</p><p>金东贤那根手指还在他体内搅动着，让他连一句完整的话都说不出口。他的身子软着，颤颤巍巍地吃不住力，整个人瘫在池中任人摆弄。金东贤难得对他的回答满意，把遥控器塞在他手心。</p><p>“难受的话就关掉吧。”</p><p>林煐岷犹豫了一下，不知道金东贤又在搞什么花样。金东贤见他没有反应，就抓着他的手指又调高了一档，他难受得呜咽一声，下意识地按了键关掉。金东贤没再刁难他，把他身体里的小玩意拽了出来。</p><p>“哥真听话。”</p><p>然后他在人湿润的穴道里插进了三根手指。</p><p>“哥信不信，我光是用手就能让哥哥射。” 还嫌不够，他加了一句，“后面。”</p><p>林煐岷克制的呜咽逐渐变成放荡的呻吟。他不能控制地挺立着分身，在金东贤一下一下研磨着他脆弱的敏感点时缴械投降。白浊融进泡沫里好像会消失不见，又好像分明在那池水上闪着亮光。</p><p>高潮过后他直接瘫软进水里，却听到人低声的命令。</p><p>“扶着站好。”</p><p>他花了好久也站不稳身子，每一秒挪动着身体都是煎熬。金东贤把浴缸里的排水口打开，按着人让他扶着池沿跪在池底，漫过腰际的水位逐渐失落直到将他整个人暴露在空气里。金东贤按了按他的腰眼，他就顺从地塌着腰把屁股抬高。淋漓的快意似乎让他忘记身后的疼痛，金东贤的手腕一起一落便让他重新想起。</p><p>“啊……”</p><p>他痛叫了一声，双腿颤抖着几欲坠落。因为浴缸的高度限制了金东贤挥着戒尺的手，他便纵着朝下抽去，尺痕从臀峰落到大腿根部，与刚刚的红痕垂直着交错叠落。金东贤又挥了不知多少下，才装作好意地提醒他。</p><p>“哥忘记数着的话，我也不会记着的。”</p><p>“唔……不要……” 林煐岷带着哭腔呜咽着请求他，“我记得的……”</p><p>金东贤看着他身后的伤势，心里稍微估量了他能忍受的限度，又看着他在光滑的水池里跪得发红的双膝，就默许了没有让他重新计数。还剩二十下的时候，林煐岷抽噎着请求歇息的机会。金东贤容许他揉一揉伤口，他欠了欠身子揉着膝盖。林煐岷眼睛哭得发红，问他可不可以剩下的二十下换成趴在他大腿上的姿势。</p><p>“不可以。”</p><p>林煐岷很少被拒绝得这么直接，才再一次想起他的男人不容冒犯的威严。他这次连抽噎都变得小声，跪坐在浴缸中，手心抓了抓身边站着的人的衣角。他知道这样以下犯上的危险，可他天生身体里就流动着赌徒的血液。</p><p>“求求你……我想在东贤的膝盖上……”</p><p>“哥求我的话，”金东贤转了转手腕，关节发出一声脆响，“那哥哥来选吧。趴在我的膝盖上加罚二十下，这样？”</p><p>林煐岷晕晕乎乎地答应下来，金东贤扶着他的腰让他跪好，才发现这笔买卖他一点便宜都占不到。金东贤的戒尺不留情面抽下来，也没给他计数的机会，不留间隙地落在他臀腿间。结束了这二十下，金东贤坐在浴缸边上，把委屈得不行的男人捞起来按在大腿上。</p><p>他的手大力地揉着他的伤处，搓开红肿部位的结块。膝盖上的人身体悬空着，唯一的支点就是他的双膝，手也触不到地，就紧紧抓着他的裤管。</p><p>手掌落在臀肉上的痛感与刚才不同，金东贤的手掌分明又硬又有力，却让林煐岷难得地感到安全感。这二十下金东贤打得很慢，等膝盖上的人呼吸恢复平稳才再继续。他原本是拒绝使用这个过于亲密的姿势的，但林煐岷格外喜欢，总是趴过来撒着娇讨打，金东贤就纵容着他的趣味。过了二十下，林煐岷还不敢动弹地趴着，金东贤试探着又挥了一掌，腿上的人一下就哭出了声。</p><p>金东贤拽了条浴巾把人裹着抱起来，好大一只林煐岷就缩小在他怀里蹭着他的体温。他把人抱回房间，林煐岷还在他怀里小声呜咽着，他就一下一下顺着他的背帮他调整呼吸。林煐岷蹭着往他的怀里钻，他拥着他裹进被子里。</p><p>“好疼。”</p><p>怀里的人小声说着，嘴唇嘟起来不自觉地发出可爱的声音。金东贤帮他揉着伤处，唇瓣覆上他的唇，一下一下轻轻啄着亲吻。</p><p>“你是不是每次结束之后都是这样哄人的。”</p><p>林煐岷被他哄得舒服，与他肌肤相亲像是想把人每一寸全部占领。</p><p>“安抚情绪是必须的流程……”</p><p>作为经验丰富的专业人士，事后安抚一定是他从业法则的第一条，他可不想因为一次意外给人留下永久性创伤。</p><p>“哼。”</p><p>尽管金东贤解释得一本正经，林煐岷还是忍不住失落情绪涌上心头，不理人独自难过。金东贤不敢用力地掐了掐林煐岷腰间的软肉，逗弄着他。</p><p>“你哼什么，我像是对人多情的人吗。” 金东贤哄着怀里的人，“我对他们都是用谈话安抚的，最多就是给人牵着手而已。哥，你摸摸我的手，他们从来都根本不敢牵的。”</p><p>但是现在敏感脆弱的男人连一个“他们”都听不进去。</p><p>“不可以有他们……呜……”</p><p>“好，只有哥哥。”</p><p>他亲吻着哥哥的唇，林煐岷也用力地回应索取着他。他帮人揉着伤处的手不老实地往深处试探着，林煐岷伸手打了他一下，牵动了伤处还皱了皱眉。</p><p>“不要，我没力气了。”</p><p>林煐岷义正言辞地拒绝，不给他反驳的机会，还瞪着圆圆的眼睛凶他。</p><p>“不是用手就可以吗？那你用手好了！”</p><p>金东贤翻了个身，像只小狗一样趴在他肩上，肿胀的下身磨蹭着他腿间的软肉。他可怜兮兮地求他，好像刚才冷情的男人没存在过一样。</p><p>“哥哥，我胀得难受，你让我舒服舒服吧。”</p><p>早被他玩弄得脱力的男人不给他留下发泄的机会。金东贤发现自己的经验并不算万能，他计算人忍痛的极限还应该减去些留给自己的力气。他为自己感到委屈，捏了捏怀里的男人。</p><p>“那哥用手帮帮我好不好。”</p><p> </p><p>#2</p><p> </p><p>金东贤总是比林煐岷醒得早，就趴在他身边看他好看的睡颜。林煐岷定的闹钟被他按掉了好几次，直到约定好起床的最后期限他才舍得推了推身边的男人。</p><p>“煐岷哥起床啦。”</p><p>林煐岷惺忪地睁眼，又缓缓闭上眼睛重新进入梦乡。叫林煐岷起床的男人最有耐心，他挠了挠林煐岷敏感的痒痒肉，看着枕边的人蜷缩成一团。</p><p>“宝贝宝贝煐岷哥哥，我们说好了今天去约会的。”</p><p>他捏了一把林煐岷的臀肉，经过几日的恢复逐渐消肿，只留下些泛着青的伤痕。林煐岷被他捏了痛处，眉头皱成一团，揉了揉眼睛看着作恶的人。</p><p>“再睡五分钟……”</p><p>“不行嘛！你一睡就睡了无数个五分钟。快起来煐岷哥，宝贝煐岷哥。”</p><p>粘人的男朋友是最好的起床闹铃——现在应该称呼他老公了。林煐岷撑着爬起来，坐在床上缓着神。金东贤把他要穿的衣服从衣柜里拿出来，年下男人动了心思想穿情侣装，哪怕只是白衬衫和牛仔裤。</p><p>尽职的小男友帮他穿上衬衫，一颗一颗系起了扣子。他把牛仔裤套进了林煐岷的一双大长腿，拍了拍他的屁股让他起身。林煐岷享受着他的照顾，索性跪坐在床上，让他帮忙把卡在大腿间的牛仔裤提起来。金东贤拽着裤腰往上一拎，修身的牛仔裤纤细的腰身卡在了他的臀瓣，金东贤的手环过他的腰从身后一点一点挪着向上拎，粗糙布料磨蹭着他细嫩的肌肤惹得他轻哼，才勉强提起裤子，把腰间的拉链系起来。</p><p>“哥下次别怪屁股被打肿得穿不上裤子了，明明都消肿了——你就是屁股大！”</p><p>林煐岷以为小男友嫌弃他，半梦半醒中懊恼地嘟着嘴巴。金东贤低头在他屁股上亲了一口，隔着牛仔裤的触感不是很舒服。</p><p>“我最喜欢哥哥的屁股。”</p><p>年轻男人讲着不害羞的话，牵着他下床去洗漱。</p><p>他们约着周末的时间一起去逛街，他答应了带林煐岷去逛他最中意的那家情趣商店。刚一进门就和老板热切地打了个招呼，金东贤炫耀起他牵着手的男人。</p><p>“金东汉！我老婆漂不漂亮。”</p><p>被叫老婆的男人有点恼意，甩了手不给他牵。</p><p>“金东贤你自己玩吧。”</p><p>被人嫌弃的男人连忙放弃轻浮的姿态，讨好的揽着男朋友的腰抓着人不让他离开。</p><p>“煐岷哥哥，你喜欢什么我都给你买。”</p><p>金东汉扁了扁嘴嘲笑眼前变得狗腿的朋友，指了指一排货架。“那边有新到的你去挑挑，还有健太哥在日本带回来的，亲测——”</p><p>他比了个大拇指，金东贤也回了一个大拇指，接头成功。这两个年纪不大的男孩子凑到一次总是像中学生一样幼稚，林煐岷算是看懂了什么叫物以类聚人以群分。</p><p>金东贤一排一排地扫视着货架，他对这家店熟悉得很，店里的东西也都基本体验过，偶尔看上一两样新玩具就盯着瞧上一番。林煐岷对着柜子里摆着的小饰品看得出神。他原本就喜欢这些，耳垂上坠着的长链和手腕上一圈一圈缠着的绳都证明着这一点。</p><p>“哥喜欢这个吗？”</p><p>小金拎起他盯着看的那条身体链，已经能想象到它从林煐岷颈间缠绕到腰际的样子有多好看了。林煐岷的身体本来就优越，肩宽腰窄的，一副天生的行走的衣架子。金东贤把那副漂亮链子包装起来放在购物车里，抬头留意一眼这排货架，都是些漂亮的乳环乳链，他想起林煐岷喜欢打耳洞的习惯，倒是先有点慌了。</p><p>“哥是想试试穿刺吗？这种对身体有伤害的事情你想都不要想。”</p><p>金东贤像个老顽固一样说着他自己都觉得打脸的话。他只是不舍得在林煐岷漂亮的身体上留下些难看的孔洞和伤疤，就让他大男子主义一次吧，他就是想拥有对这副身体绝对的控制权。</p><p>“金东贤连耳洞都不敢打。”</p><p>金东汉在一旁拆穿他。林煐岷笑了笑，拿起一只可爱的小夹子。</p><p>“用夹的也很好看。你放心啦，我喜欢打耳洞又不是喜欢身体上到处都是洞。”</p><p>“你喜欢的都可以，煐岷哥，我觉得你戴什么都好看。”</p><p>金东贤去试了试新到的硬马鞭和藤条，他使上三分力折了折，挑选出最柔韧的一只。金东汉给他推荐了一小盒新到的低温蜡烛，蜡油是透明的液体，里面融着金箔和闪片。林煐岷在一边挑着项圈和镣铐，黑色的皮革间整齐均匀地码着暗红色的走线，他比在手臂上试了试，一并扔进了手推车里。</p><p>结算的时候他问金东贤抱着的大大小小的盒子都是什么，金东贤说是蜡烛。金东汉倒是会做生意，只收了金东贤挑的那部分的价格。他说林煐岷现在比金东贤人气高，他要送给林煐岷让他帮忙打广告。过气网红金东贤郁闷地刷着卡，让林煐岷多收他一些广告费。</p><p>出门的时候金东贤凑到林煐岷的耳边说，哥这次可不准自己先偷着玩。他们约好在下个周末，等林煐岷身后的伤恢复了再好好玩一次。旧伤添新伤是大忌，金东贤可不想他宝贝哥哥的屁股上留下暗沉的疤痕。</p><p> </p><p>#3</p><p>午后阳光充足的落地窗前比四下无光的暗室更坦荡地诉说着情色，金东贤把几台摄像机脚架支好，等着正在浴室里的林煐岷。这次林煐岷当然不会再一个人做些什么，金东贤还等着他好好玩上一番，他只需要把自己洗得干干净净就可以。这么说显得他有点可怜，像是只待宰的羔羊——事实上他就是。</p><p>他走进房间，浴袍底下只穿了一条低腰内裤。他甚至也想不清楚自己为什么徒增麻烦，或许穿了再脱的趣味远远高过一丝不挂。</p><p>金东贤穿了件高领毛衣，他倒是对出镜用了心。林煐岷差点没忍住嘴角的笑意，现在可不是嘲笑男友的好时机，林煐岷太知道年下男人不苟言笑的严肃神情代表着什么。他凑到亮着红灯的摄像机前对着显示屏照了照镜子，挤出一个标准的微笑。这回轮到身后的男人的男人取笑他了，他说。</p><p>“哥等会儿哭的时候更好看。”</p><p>他们倒是不怎么喜欢分享影片在社交软件上，但是拍摄和出演的热情倒是高涨，在房间角落里摆几台摄像机又不算什么碍事东西。</p><p>金东贤擦拭着那根细长的硬马鞭顶端的方形薄片，像是给球杆擦着巧粉的台球选手。</p><p>金东贤眼神示意，林煐岷脱了浴袍，在不算柔软的地毯中央屈膝跪了下来。金东贤没客气地拽下他的底裤。他放下手中的鞭子，转身打开柜子抽屉。他拿出那副漂亮的身体链，绕过男人修长的颈项。肩膀上垂坠的金属流苏像是军服上繁复精致的勋章，腰间的细链穿过腰线垂在他脐间，胸前两点的小结挂在双乳上有些松动，金东贤又再次打开柜子。</p><p>他摊开手心让林煐岷在几只小夹子中选上一副。林煐岷选的那副垂着细长的流苏，两只之间还挂着几条月牙一样弯弯的链子，和他身上的那些很配。金东贤也很满意，蹲下身揉捏着他胸前的一颗小颗粒。等到那颗渐渐挺立，他就松了手，把小夹子递给林煐岷。</p><p>“哥自己戴上吧。”</p><p>林煐岷把小夹子固定在一边胸前，见金东贤没什么动作，就自顾自地揉上另一边的小点，然后把小夹子夹好，长链坠在胸前。金东贤问他会不会痛，他摇头。</p><p>金东贤拿起放在旁边的马鞭。他最喜欢马鞭的设计，小小的一块薄片就足够造成重度的疼痛，柔韧有力的硬杆挥起来带出飒飒的风声，最让他欢喜的是打在人身上留下的伤痕，圆润小巧、精致可爱。</p><p>他在空中挥了几下，风声划破寂静，林煐岷条件反射地颤抖着身体，胸前的金属细链发出叮当的响。垂坠的链子本就有重力拉扯，这会儿加上抖动的频率更是坠得他生疼，害他没忍住鼻尖的轻哼。</p><p>“嗯……痛……”</p><p>金东贤有些好笑地望向跪在地上打颤的林煐岷。他俯下身，手指不留情地揉捏着他胸口的小点。</p><p> “是这里痛吗？” </p><p>林煐岷用颤抖和喘息作答。 </p><p>狼来了的故事百听不厌。金东贤自顾自地挥着鞭，却不曾落在他皮肉上，时不时不长眼的鞭尾铰上他胸前细链，牵扯着林煐岷的脆弱神经。</p><p>“啪嗒”一声，一边胸口的乳夹被扯着落了地，他痛得弯了腰，用手指捂着被扯痛的敏感部位揉了揉。金东贤皱了皱眉，鞭子指了指地上的小夹，示意他重新戴回去。他忍着痛把夹子夹回早已肿胀的胸前，金东贤却在这时俯身蹲下来。金东贤的大手捏着那个小小的旋钮轻轻一推，把乳夹的顶部调紧了几度，一下把他疼得倒吸一口气。</p><p>“哥都不知道夹紧一点吗？再弄掉的话我会罚你的。”</p><p>金东贤训斥的声音里不带感情，和他平时的佯怒装凶完全不同。他如法炮制，几下又扯掉了他胸前的小夹。小夹子夹在两点上不会很痛，摩擦着敏感的神经甚至有点舒服，但扯掉的瞬间却是一阵尖锐的刺痛，他生理性反应弓着腰，大口大口地喘着气也不能缓解疼痛。</p><p>他说他不想再戴了。</p><p>“我好疼。”</p><p>金东贤这次给了他选择。</p><p>“戴起来挨十下鞭子。或者不戴的话——”</p><p>林煐岷昂头等着那句救赎。</p><p>“挨到你戴为止。”</p><p>他从来就没有选择的机会。他一低头，一大颗泪珠砸在了地上。他捡起那个罪恶的小夹重新佩戴回胸口。那处敏感的皮肉被折磨得泛红，能看见浅浅的血丝。金东贤帮他调整了一下乳夹的位置，让挺立的乳尖完全暴露在外。</p><p>林煐岷突然明白了他的意图。鞭子只落了一下，方形小薄片稳准地落在他的乳尖，撞上胸口饰品又加重了那份酸涩。他忍不住喉咙里凄厉的叫声，遮着胸口不让他再落一鞭。那鞭子分明就是长了眼睛的，毫厘不差地稳稳落下，一下就将他击碎。金东贤这次好像失去了等他的耐性，拎起一副镣铐抓着他的手臂把双手固定在背后。</p><p>“林煐岷，把胸挺高。”</p><p>他连名带姓地称呼他，“林煐岷”。他慢慢打开了肩膀，把屈辱的两点高高向他挺立着。他的双臂被限制着，鞭子落下时毫无遮拦和躲避的可能。</p><p>他能做的就只是大声地呼着痛，至少眼泪还能放纵。他好像忘了自己的眼泪就像是金东贤的催情药，尽管这并不符合科学。</p><p>金东贤连下一次再哪边胸口抽上一鞭都不让他猜中，并不是规律地左右交替，甚至连两边挨抽的数量也没有平均。他好像不怎么喜欢对称美。</p><p>他解开他手上的束缚让他短暂休息。</p><p>“还可以吗？”</p><p>金东贤的大手扶着他的肩。他突然问起他还记不记得他们之间的安全词。</p><p>“……小兔子。”</p><p>金东贤说过他第一次遇到林煐岷那天他像只小兔子一样——当然指的是他把小兔子尾巴推进后庭还一脸青涩地看着他时。</p><p>他不知道金东贤为什么突然问起这个，这让他有些慌张。金东贤一向能摸清他身体的临界点，无论是调教时崩溃的边缘还是进入他身体时攀上顶峰的瞬间。</p><p>他拎出一只厚实的黑色眼罩让他戴上。分明是晴朗的白日，隔着眼罩却只见一片漆黑。眼前的黑将其他感官放大了数倍，叮当作响的金属声和着他的喘息声入耳，让他焦虑、恐慌又隐隐期待。 </p><p>金东贤蹲下来把他身上繁复的饰物摘了下来，然后他听到金东贤起身拉起厚重窗帘的声音。</p><p>他说不要怕，现在我和你眼前是一样的黑——真是信了他的鬼话。</p><p>“哥哥猜一猜，接下来我们要做些什么。”</p><p>“蜡烛？”</p><p>林煐岷一直都很聪明，他还记得那天金东贤把大大小小的蜡烛盒子扔进手推车里的情形。然后他听到金东贤按下打火机的声音。</p><p>“三——”</p><p>金东贤用倒数把时间拖得漫长。他的耳朵和鼻子现在的过分敏锐，他听到了蜡油晃动的声音，也闻到了空气里弥漫着的淡淡香气。</p><p>“二——”</p><p>但他却想不出对于他身体来说算是滚烫的低温蜡烛究竟会滴落在他身上哪一处。会淋在他的臀尖吗？还是坏心思地从他身前敏感的性器上倒下？他开始祈祷，希望金东贤别再折磨他肿胀的双乳了。但他从来也摸不透金东贤，索性不去猜了。他身体的每一处都像等待神祇降临般虔诚。</p><p>“一——”</p><p>他好像大脑空白了一秒。</p><p>他听到“啪”地一声炸响，然后他发出了一声极其凄厉的惨叫。他从来没叫得这么难听过，也没想过自己低沉的嗓音能攀上这么高的声调。</p><p>他匍匐在地上流着虚汗，不想再回想起刚刚身体经历的剧痛。金东贤持着电击棍轻触了一下他臀尖的干燥皮肤，一阵强烈的酥麻感伴随着剧痛蔓延遍他的全身，让他双膝一软完全不能撑着自己的身体。电流在昏暗的房间里打出浅蓝色的火花，金东贤知道高速摄像机记录下刚刚一秒的绚烂。</p><p>“是蜡烛没错。”</p><p>金东贤没有温度的声音传来，他只想发抖。他等着林煐岷撑着身体起来，就把手里小盒子里融化的蜡油从他背上倾倒下来。</p><p>“嘶……”</p><p>林煐岷被烫得抽搐了一下，蜡油顺着他身体流淌，然后在他身上凝固，金东贤借着幽暗中的火光看他身上的发亮的金箔，真像是古老雕塑的蜡封。</p><p>蜡油从他胸口滴下的时候他就成了残破的雕塑。</p><p>金东贤又把电棍的尖端对着他出了层薄汗的大腿内侧轻触了一下。那块肌肤本就多几分敏感，潮湿的液体更是让电流在他皮肤上啪啪炸开，加剧的疼痛让他蜷缩成一团，好像下一秒就陷入眩晕。</p><p>金东贤拉开了窗帘，让阳光重新照进来。他蹲下来环抱着蜷缩在地上的男人，抚摸着他的背。</p><p>“现在不用怕了，煐岷哥。”</p><p>林煐岷说他害怕，拒绝了他摘掉眼罩的动作。他想藏在那无尽的黑暗里，重见光明对他来说有点残忍。金东贤把人轻轻地抱起来放在床上，林煐岷死死地抓着他的手不放。他把人抱在怀里不住地轻拍。</p><p>“哥哥吓坏了吧？我不该捉弄哥哥的。”</p><p>过了好一会林煐岷才允许他摘下眼罩，一双漂亮的眼睛早就哭得通红，眯着眨了一会才适应房间里的光线。林煐岷缩在他胸口对他说。</p><p>“这个我真的好害怕……我好害怕。”</p><p>林煐岷有点语无伦次。他知道眼罩会把这份恐惧无限放大，比疼痛更可怕的是未知的疼痛。</p><p>“为什么不讲安全词。”</p><p>其实金东贤刚拿到电击棍的时候就在自己身上试了一次，不同的电压不同的部位都做了尝试。明明知道眼前的哥哥忍痛的本事比自己强得多，却还是被恐惧笼罩着理智全无。</p><p>“我想到你会抱着我哄我的时候就能忍住害怕。”</p><p>金东贤抱着他的笨蛋哥哥，林煐岷现在整个人都软乎乎的，像是只香香软软的小面包。金东贤哄着他睡着，睡到第二天清晨好长的一觉，他一整夜都没放开手。</p><p> </p><p>#END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>